Vegas Gets a Princess
by JJBluebell
Summary: Gracie Price. Stu's little sister. they where a family, the four of them. a twisted fucked up family but still... but now secrets are coming out while the hunt for Doug continues. Will Stu ever forgive? Will Phil ever realize the truth? Will Gracie ever move on and will Alan ever find his pants? but most importantly, will they ever find the groom? PhilxOC. LEMONS
1. The PickUp

Twenty two years. That's how long the three of them had been friends. It started with Phil and Doug, the poor guy was a nobody, one of the many invisibles, until one day a jock pushed him into a sandy haired blonde and the blonde, well he didn't like that at all! So rationally he decided it was a good idea to beat the crap out said jock. You see Phil was what we call an undesirable popular. He was cool, good looking, funny, but he kept to himself, out of others business. Until he saw fit that is. After that Phil invited Doug to his table at lunch, needless to say their friendship blossomed.

Stu was next, have you ever wondered why the man lets Phil treat him the way he does. Well here's why! It had been the same for Stu his whole life, the nerd, getting picked on and pushed down at every turn. But a math test changed all that; one fucking math test. Stu had been at his locker, he flinched when he saw someone walking close and stop next to him. He expected a gut punch, a push into the locker and some name calling. No, instead he got a bright smile and a question "hey man, I couldn't help but notice you got an A on the last test, want to earn some money?"

He tutored Phil for a little over a month and every day Phil watched the kid get tormented, telling himself it wasn't his business. You can guess what eventually happened. Phil got suspended for a few weeks and three jocks were cut from the team for injuries and behavior. The day Phil got back into to school he cut into the lunch line next to the nervous nerd, placed a cupcake on the boys tray and once Stu had paid for it led him over for all to see "Doug this is Stu, he's cool." He said taking a large bite out of the chocolate cupcake.

It was a year in when they met her. Gracie. Doug's parents had picked up Phil to drop at Stu's. When they got there she was all they heard, she wouldn't be quite, Mrs. Price looked close to tears, Mr. Price was about to have a breakdown but suddenly, it all paused, the adults turned and was amazed at what they saw. Three boys acting out a war scene with teddy bears over the small crib, the sapphire swirls twinkling with a small giggle as she watched them and Phil scoffed "and my mom says babies are hard work. You're not too bad, for a chick, are you princess"

Yep, that was it. That was all it took for Stu's baby sister to become the Darnation to their Musketeers.

**TWENTY YEARS LATER**

He's getting married. Who would have thought that loser could even get a girl, let alone one as cool as Tracy.

Yeah, times had changed but it was a good change, for the most part. I think…

Doug could not believe his luck when Sid had given him his most prized possession, his Mercedes! Alan was shocked to, even a bit jealous. Phil of course liked the car, and he knew before returning it he'd be behind the wheel.

Right now though they we're on their way to collect the youngest member of the group, Gracie, there had been some argument about her coming along. For one she's a girl, two she's Stu's baby sister, but honestly all argument was dropped when they came to the conclusion that that girl had already seen them at their worst and that it just wouldn't be the same without her.

They pull up to the campus; they spotted her instantly, the small, milky skinned girl in a wholesome floral sweater, jeans and dainty sneakers, honey kissed caramel curls blowing in the wind as she laughed and smiled to her friends. She looks the kind of girl you have wet dreams about but never peruse because you'd ruin her, not to mention she's a grade A student, just like her dorky brother.

Doug shouts with a smile "Gracie!"

She then turns to them with her sapphire gems and bids farewell to her friends, picking up her bag a skipping over. Yep Gracie really was the girl next door…

"Hey bitches! Nice pussy wagon" until she opened her mouth

Putting her bag in the trunk she smiles, climbing in much like Phil had but using a hand instead of a foot to jump in. she puts her feet on Phil's lap and says "come on fuckward move it. We have a damsel to save from a dragon!"

When they get outside of Stu's house Phil can't resist the urge to scream "Paging Dr. Faggot…. Dr. Faggot!"

Gracie smiles and kneels on the leather to shout "Stu! Awesome news, we finally found your balls! Turns out they where is mom's fuckhole all this time!"

As he opens the door his sister screams "move it fat ass before the dragon whore eats us…"

They all see Melissa through the window and about cause hell by coming outside, Stu run's into the car, almost crushing Gracie as Doug races off from the bitch fight about to happen. They all laugh apart from the one man wearing a cardigan "Why do you have to be so mean to her Grace?"

"Why does she have to keep breathing? Some questions will never have answers bro" she smiles while maneuvering herself into a more comfortable position, giving her brother a light peck on the cheek.

They all laugh and smile as Alan starts screaming and is flipped off by some kid, the brunette having finally got comfortable between Phil and Stu, sipping lightly at a beer she and Phil were sharing "Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us."

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car. Besides, you're drinking." Doug states with a judgmental tone

"Oh, what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk." The school teacher retorts, knowing he was right

And then back up by his back seat buddy's "True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver."

Handing the beer to the blond Gracie nods "yeah, and remember that party, sophomore year, Phil came to pick me up at one, we didn't get home until eight!"

Moving his arm to rest behind her Phil smile "I remember that party"

Sighing the driver asks "Yeah. You wanna explain it to them, Alan?

"Guys, my dad loves this car, more than he loves me, so, yeah." He says with a woeful tone, making Gracie feel kind of bad for the guy

But Phil, he just shakes his head in annoyance "Aw, whatever. I left my wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys. You know how difficult that was?"

Gracie just scoffs "yeah about as difficult as fucking a cheerleader"

Holding the bottle in his hand the blonde points to her "hey that's not as easy as you'd think!"

"You really did that for your friends. That's really sweet." Alan says to the man with earnest and pride, Gracie snatching the beer from his grip

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas. What do you think princess; people got sick animals in Vegas" he says with a low chuckle, Gracie was studying to be a vet, she liked animals, said their more genuine than people. As for the hit about his life, well, Phil loved his kid, Eli was ten and was pretty awesome, but he and Stefanie were a train wreck in a pile of dog shit. He knocked her up back in collage after just a few weeks of dating, but give the man his due, I stepped up to the mark and married her.

Stefanie was a nice woman really, a good mom to, she and Phil just seemed to hate each other, they say opposites attract, they fucking lied!

Gracie smiles up at his question and shrugs "fuck it, I'll strip!"

"No you will not! You will never take off your clothes in view of anyone, ever!" Stu quickly chimes in, half joking have serious

This gives the girl a pout as she says "what, you think I'm not good enough to be a stripper?"

Phil scoffs and shakes his head "he's your brother. He still thinks you're a virgin for fucks sake. Personal I think you'd make a fantastic stripper"

She smiles and leans into hug him and says mockingly "aw thanks Phil and you know you'd always be my favorite customer"

He offers her a smile, Stu shaking his head in horror as Doug asks "Am I all right over there, Alan?

"Yeah, you're good." Is the man's only reply

Suddenly they drive right into the curve of and eighteen wheeler. They swear and scream, Stu moving instinctively to cover his sister, but her head is already buried into Phil's chest, his arm that was around her back now holding her protectively "Aw, Jesus Christ!"

As the shock wears off Phil bursts out laughing along with Alan "That's funny."

"It's not funny." Says Doug in a pissed off tone

Leaning forward to punch the bearded man hard in the arm Gracie says "fucking asshole!"


	2. Welcome To Vegas

Gracie stands at with a hand full of treats, walking around the isles with her brother "So, how's everything at school?"

She smiles up at him "yes my grades are good and no I'm not getting into trouble"

He holds his hands up, realizing he's be caught "Gracie you're my sister, it's my job to worry"

"I know, that's why I forgive you for being an ass. Just like that time you followed me at homecoming, all night!" she says with a raised brow

"I told you that boy was trouble and where is he now huh?" he leans forward with a smirk

To which Gracie tilts her head and laughs at him "studying law at Harvard!"

His expression falls as his phone buzzes; sapphires roll and head away to the register "…Or drink too much."

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit." Phil says with a chip in his mouth

The brunette puts her stuff on the counter and turns to them "should I be insulted? Because I distinctly remember you once said that about me"

He shakes his head "no, completely different. He's fury and comes with a fucking manual. Your cute and small and have tendency to speak gibberish, plus you do go bad shit crazy when you mad"

Seeming to think about it a moment she nods "fuck it, I'll take it"

"And one water" Stu interjects with a proud smile at his lying capability

Doug gives him a knowing look and asks somberly "All good with Melissa?"

"Oh, yeah, Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it" he smiles to himself

"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you have to lie about Vegas?" Phil asks while leaning on the counter

"Yeah, I do, but trust me; it's not worth the fight." He says defending the situation

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas...but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" the blonde shouts the make a scene, Gracie laughing as she leans pack into Doug who puts an arm over her shoulders

"Hey. Okay, first of all, he was a bartender and she was wasted and, if you must know, he didn't even come inside her." He says like it's some sort of exception, Gracie gagging on the can she just opened after it was scanned

Phil looks to him and mocks "And you believe that?"

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." He states matter-of-fact-like, coursing his sister to spit up the drink this time

"Stu! The fuck asswhipe?" she complain the unwanted situation

"Gracie you ok?" the man with his arm around her says while whipping Dr. Pepper off her chin

"No, because I now know more than I ever fucking wanted, needed or should now about my brothers sex life." She says while Stu gets out his wallet to pay, looking kind of guilty he just said that in front of her

Once their back on the road, Gracie sits in Phil's lap, his arms circling her waist while her brother has a hand rest on her feet that lay in his lap. Alan jabbering on about his gambling book "It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?"

Doug looks at the road sternly and states "I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan."

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system." The odd man says with passing hand

"It's also illegal." Chimes in the Stu

Alan just shakes his head "It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane."

The four others in the car share a look as Phil chimed "I'm pretty sure that's illegal too."

Seeming kind of annoyed Alan complains "Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot, Bin Laden."

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?" Doug says in a cheerfully picked tone as not to offend the man

"Oh, really?" he bites back, while in the back Gracie leans forward, squirming of Phil's lap to get at the cooler on the floor, gaining a moan from the blonde, before rising with a bottle of beer and some jerky

"It's not easy." Said the discouraging Doug

Seeming kind of offended the chubby man says "Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a re-tard."

"What?" Stu asks in shocked amusement

"He was a re-tard." Repeated Alan

Doug looks at him funny and corrects "Retard."

The car goes quite until says in a pondering way "new item for the bucket list. Fuck on a plane!"

"Gracie that's disgusting!" her brother retorts while the others laugh at his discomfort

Once they get to Vegas their all in awe at the beauty of Sin City. Doug lifts Gracie out the car while Phil gets the bags and checks out some legs with no brains. Stu offers the girl his arm in a gentlemanly gustier "my lady…"

"Good sir…" she smiles linking his arm as they walk in, smiles never leaving their faces

"Hi, welcome to Caesars." The receptionist smiles to them all happily, more like well-rehearsed.

"Checking in?" she smiles, obviously checking out the two cute guys and scanning the girl attached to the nerdy one

Stu smiles back and nods "Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price."

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy." Phil gives his usually mockery at showing Stu up

"It's not fancy if it's true." The dentist smiles back bitterly

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited and if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911." He says to the obviously uninterested receptionist, when just then he feels a sharp pain on his head

"What the fuck Gracie?" he says while rubbing the sore spot where she smacked him

She just scoffs and said "oh please, you've hit your head harder on a headboard."

He smirks and laughs "yeah well you shouldn't ride me so hard next time Princess"

"Phil! That's my sister man come on!" Stu exhales with a disgusted expression

They all laugh as Doug says "and you know that's why he does it"

"Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?" she looks at Alan awkwardly, like he asked her what the square root of pie is!

As he goes on Gracie, quickly pulls out her phone, thankfully she had a signal, remembering to text her roommate and her parents

_To. Mom/Dad_

_Hey, just got here, were alive, all's good. Will call/txt you when I get back tomorrow. _

_Love you, Gracie X x_

_To. Sam_

_Hey hoe, missing me yet? Just got to the hotel, it's pretty rocking, will call you in a bit. _

_Love ya, Gracie X x_

_P.S. DO NOT FUCK ANYONE IN MY ROOM! _

It was that moment that she clued back into the conversation and heard "If we're share beds, I'm bunking with Phil. You good with that?"

Gracie eyeballs the man and stamps her foot "not a chance tubby, he's my chew toy"

Phil laughs and shakes his head "No Alan. Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old? Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

With a quick glance at her screen she answers "Well, we have one villa available and it's 4200 for the night."

As a mini fight breaks out about the bill Gracie's phone bleeps

_From. Sam_

_You know I am bitch. I'm so jealous. Is he there, duh of course he is. Btw I make no promises haha _

_Love ya Sammy Xx _

By the time she came back into the conversation the boys where moving her to the elevator and had booked a villa.

The moment the door of the room opened they were all amazed. Especially Gracie, who is jumping up and down, smiling ear to ear "No fucking way! AAHHH!"

She then before anyone could speak she was running around to check the rooms, landing in the one on the far end side.

A short while later and the brunette is styling her hair, sitting in a towel and taking on the phone in load speaker "_so, is it awkward?_"

With a sigh Gracie reply's, while holding her curlers in place "no, Sam it's not like I haven't seen him a hundred times since it happened. There is no awkwardness. Let it go"

"_Fine you fucking prude, tell me what you're wearing!" _she says in a seductive voice

Gracie laughs, knowing what her friend means; she walks over to the bed and admires the crimson maroon thigh high feather flow dress, black rock gems scattered over the strapless sweetheart bust. She then looks at the sparkly black heals on the floor, before she can answer a voice chimes "Prom…"

She turns to see Phil standing at the doorway with a smirk, head to toe in fine black magic "you wore that dress to prom"

"_Who's that? Sounds fuckable!"_ a voice comes from the phone on the bed

Gracie beds over to grab the cell, the curve of her ass peering from under the towel "Sam, I got to go. Love ya. Don't fuck in my bed. I mean it Sammy!"

Some complaints come from the other end before their rudely hung up on "who was that?"

"My roommate Sam, she's kind of my slut" smiles the girl cheekily

He just nods walking over to the bed, looking at the dress "didn't know you fucked chicks Princess… so the prom dress huh?"

"Depends on the hotness level and yes, you remember that night, every girl in the room was mad jealous" she giggles remembering all those bitches faces, but especially Jason's. She and Jason had been going out for a couple of months, she really liked the guy to, but then, BAM, out of nowhere he dumped her a week before prom. She decided not to go; it was going to be her last one, but without a date it just depressed her.

Then, after hours of crying in her room Phil turned up in a tux with a rose corsage and a limo waiting. It took her an hour to get ready and they were over three hours late for the dance, but Gracie was smiling, her mom and dad taking tons of pictures of them. They danced and danced laughed and had fun. Later on Phil had heard some people talking at the punch bowl about how he was just her brother's friend, well, he couldn't let her be known as one of those types that take cousins to weddings so he walked up to her, pulled her onto the dance floor and asked "Hey Princess, do you trust me?"

She just smiled and answered before thinking "with my life"

He then smiled and leaned down, kissing her with gentle passion that she instantly returned. The kiss got heavy, filled with tongues and teeth, so heavy they heard wolf whistles and howling. As they parted a blush crept to Gracie's face, Phil's arm around her waist and a smug smile on his face at seeing the douchebag Jason snarl in a jealous rage "come on, I'll get you some pizza and real booze, the whisky in this punch is fucked"

Now, as Phil smiles he says "and so was every guy, they all knew they could never touch you…"

They look at each other for a long moment until he stands "honestly though I like this look better…"

She looks down, only now realizing how small the towel is "oh eat me! Dick!" she bites

"Only if you blow me first, You got five minutes Princess" he laughs while leaving the room for her to change and her phone buzzes

_From. Sam_

_Was that him? Fucking talk to me woman! _

Gracie bit her lower lip, she didn't feel like talking to Sam anymore, she sometimes regretted telling her anything and decided to forget about what happened and get changed, besides she wasn't going to let the past mess up this weekend… was she?

Not five, but twenty minutes later Gracie emerged and made her way to where she heard voices but came to a grinding halt as she hears "I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony."

"Stuey, congratulations!" is said the same time as a high pitched voice shrieks "FUCKING ELVES ON MARS YOU ARE!"

They all turn as she stops into the room angrily and Doug tries to tame the situation by saying "That's a beautiful ring."

"Yeah, it's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing." He says with a bright smile

This does nothing to calm his raging sister "Gammy's ring! You want to give that fucking slut whore whack job my grandmother's ring?!"

Looking sternly to the girl he states "she was my Gammy to Gracie. You look really nice by the way"

"Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" Phil takes a stand next to the girl, making her feel even smaller than she is with all their heights

Gracie has completely zoned out and started swearing in gibberish while cursing her pussy whipped brother and kicking random objects, the bed, the wall etc.

"She beats him." Phil points out, obviously outraged at the idea

Quickly Stu jumps to her defense, again "That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed. And I respect that."

This seems to snap the blue eyed girl from her rambling "No, Stuart I am strong willed, she needs to be fucking sectioned! For the love of cock man she hit you in the head with a fucking waffle iron!"

"He's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor." Phil carry's on

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that." Doug says in jest

All of this seems to upset the mostly naked dentist "Guys, I'm standing right here. So I can hear everything that you're saying."

However the feud is paused as a strange and random question is asked "Hey, guys. You ready to let the dogs out?"

"What?" Phil asks looking around

"Do what?" Stu says mimicking his friend

The less than savvy man explains "Let the dogs out. You know. Who let the dogs out?"

They can't help but laugh at him, except Gracie who looks ready to implode, while the teacher asks "Who brought this guy?

Doug rolls his eyes and smile "Yes, Alan, we are ready to let the dogs out. Hey, congrats"

"Thank you" Stu calls after him as Doug grips his sisters wrist, pulling her out of the room

"Doug, what the fuck?" she complains as he leads her into the bathroom and locks the door

Turning to her, she tries to get out, pushing at him to move from the door "move Doug I swear I'll fucking…"

"Gracie!" she shouts, cupping her cheeks as she instantly stills

Their eyes lock as he says "I know you're pissed, and yeah you're right Melissa is completely insane but you can't stop him, you know that."

His thumb caresses her face as his eyes scan over every inch "one of the few things you to have in common, you want something, you get it! …it's his life Gracie, his choice"

She swallow's hard, tears brimming to the edge "he's my big brother Dougie, and that bitch… she doesn't deserve him and she definitely doesn't deserve Gammy's ring!"

He nods in agreement and tugs her into his chest for a tight hug, rocking her slightly "I know sweetie, I know. We just have to be prepared to help him when we can ok? Come on don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up"

She sniffles slightly and taps at the seeping wetness, hoping it hadn't smudged. She didn't wear a lot anyway, just some eye-shadow, mascara and blusher, her lips already having a natural red tone to them. He carefully licks his finger and clears a bit of stray mascara "there, perfect. You know how beautiful you are Gracie? You don't need this stuff"

She laughs and nods "yeah, to you maybe. Besides, it makes me feel pretty"

"Come on you, let's go get wasted!" he says with his arm around her shoulder, opening the door.

The moment they get into the hall Phil spots Alan's bag "You're not really wearing that, are you"

"Wearing what?" asks the seemingly confused man

Wide eyed he states "The man-purse. You're actually gonna wear that or are you guys fucking with me?"

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." He says with a sense of pride as he defends the ugly man purse

Smiling wickedly Phil snaps "So does Joy Behar."

As they walk into the lift Gracie snarls "Don't be such as ass Phil"

"He's wearing s fucking purse!" he snaps

"We're going up, guys." The guy who has obviously not escaped the seventy's mutters while the blond girl fixes her dress

Phil just slap on his perfect smile "Yeah, that's perfect."

Doug looks confused "Really? We're going up?"

When they get to the roof Stu is already complaining, hell he was complaining in the elevator "I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"Come on, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want. Just wedge the door open" Phil states in true form

"How the hell did you find this place?" Doug questions

Phil just shrugs "Don't worry about it."

Gracie is mesmerized by the view before her "this is un-fucking-believable!"

As they gather together, she realizes Alan has brought some shots over and takes one "A little Jägermeister. Good idea."

"There it is. Good call. On the roof, um, no, this is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy, May tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage." Stu toasts and they all down their disgusting drink

"Oh, it's like college." Doug says with a shake of his head

Gracie smiles and says "ok, my turn."

They all look at her as he glasses are refilled "Doug… I've known you my whole life, we've been through a lot and you've always stood by me, your one of the good ones, heart of gold and total loser, through and through. Tracy seems cool, don't fuck it up. Love you man"

"You just had the swear" Stu says with a shake of his head

Doug's chocolate brown swirls meet with Sapphire's and they share a nod before downing their glasses

Biting back the bitter after taste Phil stars "All right. I wanna talk about something…"

Only to be interrupted by the weird fat guy "All right. I want to... I'd like to... I'd like to say something…that I prepared... ...tonight. Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two... So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago... when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys and a girl, um, lady to my wolf pack. Five of us wolves, running around the desert together in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight...I make a toast."

Panic erupts as he pulls out the blade, the men quick backing away all three pushing Gracie back as Phil shouts while the mad man cuts his hand "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Stu all but screams at the bleeding man

"Blood brothers and, um, sister" he says like that makes what he just did fucking normal!

He tries to give it to Stu to repeat these actions but it's safe to say their all kind of freaked out by him "Shit man, they fraternity's on campus aren't even that fucked up!"

Grace hangs on to her brother as Doug gets rid of the knife and Phil checks Alan over "hey princess he look ok to you?"

She rolls eyes at him "just because I can fix up a cat doesn't mean I can touch that!" she says pointing at the man she assumed was dropped more than once as a child.

Once they get over the trauma of what just happened and made sure the nutter wouldn't lose his hand they gather for one more toast

"All right, to a night the four of us will never forget"

….. **HEY GUYS! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows, please review for more chapters! Thanks JJ X x**


	3. The Morning After

Oh god, the pain! As consciousness come to the brunette that was the first thing she realized, she was in pain, a lot of fucking pain. The second was the soothing cool of the floor beneath her and the warms of an arm circling her waist. She rolls over, seeing Phil lying next to her under the duvet. After taking a quick look around the room, Phil's grip tightening as she moves, she shrugs and lies back down, cuddling into her friend's bare chest.

Suddenly out of nowhere a body flies over them, making Phil wake with a pained groan from being kicked in the side and shouts "Control yourself, man. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?"

Phil looks around, face in palm with a tired expression, seeing Gracie next to him now hugging a pillow "morning princess… "

She just grunts as Alan screams "Phil, do not go in the bathroom."

"AI, just calm down. It's me." he says while standing up with unbuckled pants

The situation seems to waken the girl, making her jolt up and look down, she was wearing Phil's shirt and it was buttoned all wrong. But she gives a sigh of relief when she feels the lace of her panties securely in place.

Alan just continues the scream "Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom."

"What's going on?" asks a groggy, barely there Stu

Phil opens the door to the bathroom only to instantly shut it "Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding. There's a tiger in there."

"No, there isn't." Stu scoffs while his sister tries to stand, Phil grabbing a random shirt off the side

"Yeah! You okay, buddy?" asks the blonde as he walks to the sofa

Stu groans in pain as Gracie comes to sit next to her brother "No. I am in so much pain right now…w… Gracie your hair!"

Phil looks at her and then realizes the difference, he smiles and laughs while she panics and picks up the nearest shine object.

She looks into the tray and gasps "What the fuck?"

Running her hand through her disheveled girls she finds it tainted with powdery blue streaks "I have blue in my fucking hair!"

Phil just opens a can of Monster on the table and sighs "Goddamn. Look at this place. Whew."

"I know. Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu comes to realize with a broken tone as Alan rambles on about the damn tiger

Phil looks over to the bearded man and shouts "Hey, bro? You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird I have to ask twice."

"Pants at a time like this? I don't have any p..." the man rumbles while picking up the blanket off the floor and rapping it around himself

Phil grunts and grounds while Gracie sits looking panicked at her reflection "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Hey, Phil, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asks, making Gracie instantly stop to inspect with Phil

The leans in and says "I can't... Oh, shit."

Snatching the tray from his sister he screams "Oh, my God. My lateral incisor's... It's gone!"

"It's okay. Okay, okay. Just calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Let's get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada... before housekeeping shows." He says while taking a sip of his can as he itches his left arm

Looking at Gracie who's twirling a blue curl around her finger with a disgruntled expression he hands her the can of Monster "here princess, don't look so stressed. Honestly it looks kind of hot"

"What am I gonna tell Melissa? I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happened." Stu quickly starts to panic

"You're freaking me out, man. I got a massive headache, okay? Let's just calm down." The teacher tries to reason like he's taking to a student

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you." Stu groans as Gracie gulps down the energy drink

However the argument seems to break as Alan says "Hey, guys, he's not in there, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone."

The blond just shrugs "He probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll just call his cell."

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu continues to complain

His sister groans, snatching the tray from him "and I look like a fucking smurf came in my hair, get over it!"

As Phil calls Doug a ringing comes from, and Alan being Alan answers "Hello?"

In a dull tone Phil bites "Alan."

The fat guy looks confused and reply's into the speaker "Hey."

Throwing her head back in pain and frustration Gracie cries "that's Doug's phone you fuckward!"

Hanging up the cell the room goes quite. For about two seconds before a gurgling cry sobers everyone up "What the fuck is that?"

The crying noise comes from a small cupboard "Whose fucking baby is that? Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?"

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check its collar or something." Suggests the re-tard…

Gracie starts to panic "holy fucking fairy shit we kidnapped a baby!"

"I'm sure there's an explanation… Shh. Shh. It's okay baby" Stu tries to calm the poor child

"Stu, we don't have time for this. Let's go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later." The obviously aggravated teacher says

They all look at him like he's insane "Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom."

"It's not our baby." Is the argument he gives his friends

Gracie hits him on the arm "you're the fucking parent here Phil"

"Yeah, I gotta side with them on this one." Alan actually goes against his idol

With a disgruntled tone he sighs "All right, fine. Okay, we'll take it with us. Could you at least just find some pants? Princess get the baby…"

Bug eyes she shakes her head "no fucking way, I'm not touching that thing I'll break him or something!"

Rolling his eyes Phil asks "what are you talking about? You babysit Eli all the time!"

"Yeah, now he can eat solids and play video games." She counterattacks, which was true, she loved the kid, but as a baby he scared the shit out of her in case she fucked up

Before he can yell at her against she raises her hands and storms off "I can't deal with this shit. I'm going to change"

Once in her room, that looked like most the suite, she sits on the messed up bed and buries her head in her hands, only to scream when she looks at them. Each man running in, Stu with the baby in his arms "what is it another tiger?"

She stands, shaking and holds out her left wrist "someone tell me that's marker!"

Stu takes her hand and glares dangers at his friend "Phil. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Me? what did I do?" he walks over and looks at her wrist, there in elegant fine black script reads _Phil's Princess _with a silver crown over the second P and a small lopsided heart next to his name.

He can't help but laugh "aw, I guess you really are…"

She suddenly launches herself at him and starts hitting his chest, he holds her to him and mutters "come on calm down ok, just calm down"

After a few seconds of barreling into his chest she grips the fabric and pushes herself off him "out, everyone out!"

As they leave she looks at her wrist, it was a pretty tattoo, it was itchy like but… she sighs in utter defeat and decides to just wash and change. Not long later she emerges in black denim waist high shorts, a white t-shirt, a black daisy print cardigan and black pumps. Her curls now brushed through and somewhat managed, she snarls "come on assholes, let's find Doug and get the fuck out of here"

Once in the lift she looks at Alan and asks "where did you get the holder?"

"Oh, I found it in Stu's room when I was looking for Doug" she just nods and leans back against the wall much like Phil had

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night?" Stu asks like they'd somehow remember

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time. Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself. Look at Princess, she's dealing. How did your baby sister manage to be so much cooler than you?" Phil asks with a shake of his head as the doors open and a smartly dressed middle aged woman walks in

"Oh, how cute. What's his name?" she asks sweetly

Alan just fucking stands there so Phil jumps in "Ben."

"Carlos." The bearded man cries

Phil gives him a stern look and asks "Carlos?"

The woman looks concerned, but then the blue eyed and haired girl laughs and grabs Phil's hand "oh, sweetie… I don't think he'll ever forgive me for choosing my uncles name over his dad's"

The woman then smiles and looks ahead Phil, gives her an eyebrow shrug as he pulls her to him and itches his arm again; Gracie just shakes her head and lefts out a restrained breath

They sit by the pool and eat, Gracie shoveling the full English down her neck "Hey, Phil, look. He's jacking his little weenis."

Both the student and teacher laugh "Pull yourself together, man."

"Not at the table, Carlos." Alan just chuckles and continues to make the baby look like he's jacking off

Gracie pops a piece of bacon in her mouth as Stu walks over with some cloth rapped ice "I looked everywhere, gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug. He's not here."

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously, Stu, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Phil offers in a form of comfort, but only manages to make the man puke with one glance at the glass

"I can't have juice right now." He says, whipping the spittle off his chin

Gracie snatches her brothers juice and says "Phil's right, I mean out of all of us to go missing Doug and Stu are the responsible ones right, he's fine."

Phil nods and pulls out a pen "Okay. All right. Let's just track this thing. What's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

Alan chimes in with "Well, the first thing was we were on the roof...and were having those shots of Jäger."

"And then we ate dinner at The Palm. Right?" Stu questions, seeming unsure

"That's right." Phil makes a note of that on the napkin

"And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there." The bearded man suggests

"That sounds right. No, no. He definitely was." Nods the teacher of every school girls dreams

Stu seems to give up on this little exercise and announces "You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner."

Taking a swig of her juice the blue haired girl shrugs "I remember the taste of steak and the smell of lobster!"

Throwing the pen down the blonde sighs "What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung-over."

Alan just laughs "After the Hard Rock, I blacked out. It was like emptiness."

"There's something wrong with you and is it shit a little thing" Gracie comments openly, looking straight to Alan

"Okay. We have up until 10 p. m...so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost him." Phil says, for once thinking with his rational side. I know, hard to think but he does have one… sometimes.

Suddenly Alan pulls a hand from his pocket, showing some sort of white marble thing "What is this?"

"Oh, my God. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?" Stu asks, shocked and sullen

An idea comes to Phil as he straightens "This is a good thing. No. Check your pockets. Check your pockets. Do you have anything?"

They then have a quick rummage, Gracie grabbing her purse while her brother says "I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for $800! I am so fucked!"

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars. 15 a.m." Alan says, holding up the ticket

"Oh, shit. We drove last night?" Phil swears, finally thinking of the repercussions

But Alan, he thinks its hilarious "Driving drunk. Classic. What's on your arm?"

They all look then to him, seeing the hospital band around his wrist "What the fuck is that?"

"Jesus, Phil. You were in the hospital last night." Stu asks while Gracie scans over him worriedly

Phil just shrugs "I guess so, yeah."

Gracie goes back to rooting through her bag when she finds a small card and her brother asks "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, Stu, Stu, this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Phil reassures him in his teacher voice

Seeming to want to get the guys mind of it Alan calls "Hey, Stu, watch this. You ever seen a baby do that?" and starts to fake jack off the baby

This urges a laugh from the pessimist but it's quickly subdued "Dude, Alan, not cool."

"Um, guys?" Gracie says grabbing their attention

She holds up the card and says "I found this. It's a tattoo parlor **Ink City**... theirs a message on the back. _Gracie and Phil, come back anytime, you guys rock! Marco."_

"Give me that" Phil says and takes it from her

Stu looks at him and asks confused "you got a tattoo?"

"No…" he says, definite but unsure

Alan looks between them and says "um, Phil, you have been itching your arm a bit"

Without thinking her yanks up his sleeve "Holy Fuck!"

And sure enough there it was; a large tattoo downs his forearm in bold cursive with just one word written, Gracie!

They look at each other and the girl breaks out laughing "aw Phil, you do care!"

He seems shocked for a moment then laughs it off "and I got the ink to prove it!"

Stu shakes his head, ice pack to his face "you're crazy, you're all in-fucking-sane!"


	4. Finding Out

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and please keep em' coming. This chapter is turning the rating to an M so you are warned! Hope you enjoy, JJ X x **

After breakfast they head out to start searching for Doug, Alan and Stu go to get the car pulled round while Phil and Gracie head to reception

"Liza, hi again, um, we're heading out for a little while and want to leave our key here" he smiles at the receptionist, who looks at the pair with a shake of her head

"Of course, is there anything else I can help you with?" she smiles taking the key

Gracie leans over and smiles "actually our friend, you know the other good looking one from last night, well he got pretty bad last night so he's sleeping it off. We'd appreciate it if he wasn't disturbed by house keeping or anything."

With a nod the woman agrees "that's not a problem"

"Awesome, thank you Liza" Phil smiles as he and Gracie turn to leave

He smiles down at her "Nice work slick"

She shrugs and looks at his arm, both sleeves now rolled up and revealing her name "I kind of like it"

Looking at her confused and then his arm he smiles "you should, it's your name. I gotta admit I was buzzed when I saw yours. It's pretty cool that you're branded"

She nudges him and rolls her eyes "shut up! …think Stefanie will go bat shit?"

With a swig of his coffee he shakes his head "please, Stef wouldn't care if I had a limb removed. Listens Princess, before we go out there… the way we woke up this morning… did we…?"

She just shrugs, playing with her fingers then says "I don't know, I don't think so, I had my panties on so…"

He nods at that "yeah cool, I just… look whatever happened last night, you know you're still my princess right?"

She can't fight her smile at his serious tone and worried expression. It's not a side he often shows "I know, and now I got a permanent fucking reminder!"

Hey laugh as she holds up her wrist and head out to join the others "Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes."

Phil rolls his eyes at the man concern "Relax, we'll be careful."

"My dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug in charge..." he continues to ramble on

Snapping at him Phil says "Alan. We got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Let's worry about the car later."

"Uh, guys? Check it out." Stu points out the mattress hanging off a statue

Gracie giggles with a hand over her mouth "shit!"

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan ponders

"What the fuck? Hey, man, what's going on here?" Phil asks some guy loading up his car

The man looks frustrated and kind of like he needs to get laid "Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night. Some guys just can't handle Vegas."

As they guy leaves Phil turns and smiles to his friends "How the hell did we manage that?"

"Here's your car, officers." The valet guy smiles

Instantly Stu panics "Oh, God."

Gracie bites back her tongue as Phil instructs them "All right, everybody act cool. All right, don't say a word. Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on. Stu, you got a five?"

"No." he barks as answer

Gracie pulls out her purse and hands the guy a ten "Thank you, miss."

She climbs into the back and leans over, putting her fingers through the cage barrier "Phil we're in a fucking cop car!"

"I know alright don't panic!" he whispers

She shakes her head and makes her look at him while Alan hits the baby in the face the car door "No, Phil… we're in a cop car!"

At the huge smile on her face he beams, seeing her excitement and the others quickly get in and out of sight.

They are stuck in traffic and the goes Stu, again "This is so illegal."

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil scoffs

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car...with a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?" the toothless man complains

Alan shrugs "I think the cop-car part's pretty cool."

"Thank you, Alan. It is cool. Doug would love it. Come on. Check this out." he says as he drives onto the sidewalk

"Oh, no. No, Phil. No, Phil. Don't do this!" Stu screams

Gracie rolls her eyes and questions "for fucks sake bro, have you ever been fun?"

Stu starts to panic, yet again while Gracie laughs with Alan and Phil uses the speaker to tell people to move "Ma'am, in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack."

This makes Gracie pout and examine her own breasts she then leans forward and says snottily "So, she has an amazing rack?"

Phil looks back at her and smiles "yours are way better, bigger to! ….I should have been a fucking cop."

Suddenly Stu turns and yells "stop word fucking my sister!"

On arrival at the hospital they ask the receptionist who had seen Phil last night and directed them to the doctor who on seeing them shakes his "oh, you again"

"Hi, did you treat my friend here last night?" Stu asks with a smile, looking really gross without his tooth

With a shake of his head he nods "oh yeah!"

"Could you tell me why I was brought in?" Phil questions

With a shrug the man walks "Some bruised ribs and a mild concussion, nothing to extreme. Now if you'll excuse me"

As the doctor starts to walk away, Gracie asks "look Doc, we're having a little trouble remembering last night so if you could help us out…"

Turning back to them he sighs "fine, gentleman follow me, sweetheart you'll have to stay out here sorry…"

She nods and shoos the men away to go talk to the doctor. Gracie looks around and leans on the far end of the hall, biting at her nails as she waits "Hey, I know you"

Looking up she sees and nurse that reminds her way to much of Lavern from scrubs "you do?"

She nods with a disapproving glare "um hum, you and your boys are kind of hard to forget. You screaming at the nurses and them were messing around with the wheelchairs. Oh and I found something of yours sugar, a phone?"

Realization kicks in that she didn't have it, hadn't even thought about it truthful "oh fuck, I forgot about my phone! Do you have it on you?"

The nurse shakes her head "it's at lost property… that way"

"Thanks so much" the blue haired girl calls as she runs in the direction given,

Thankful it was just up the hall and she smiled at the guy sitting there "hey, I lost my phone here last night, green touchscreen?"

He doesn't even look at her as he grabs it off the side and hands it to her "thanks"

On turning it on she found eighteen missed calls from Sam and ten messages. Before reading them she quickly slips into the nearest bathroom calls her friend "_Gracie! The fuck girl, where have you been? What the fuck where you thinking letting me worry and all that shit…"_

"Sam calm down ok, I'm fine. Sam I don't remember a fucking thing from last night, none of us do! Just tell me what you know" she says, starting to panic slightly

A shocked voice comes from the other end of the line "_what? Oh fuck Gracie… you called me at like half one in the fucking morning saying how you'd met the love of your life and you sent me a few pics and a video…by the why I love the hair!" _

Another wave of panic sets in as the girl looks in the bathroom mirror "Look Sammy I got to bounce"

She yet again hangs up on her friends and proceeds to look through the pictures on her phone. There wasn't a lot, just four. The first was of her and Stu with a blonde chick pulling stupid faces, the second of Alan being picked up in a bear hug by what seemed to be a transvestite, the third was of Doug and Phil both kissing her cheek on either side and the last was of Doug dancing with a homeless guy. She smiled at the pictures, feeling reassured and calm again…well that wasn't going to last long!

She had a look through her video files, finding only one new one and pressed play:

There on the small screen was her face, seemingly setting up the camera phone on something and giggling. Her hair wasn't blue yet and she was still dawned in her old prom dress. She moves back and smiles "come on baby it's running"

Then pulling someone into view and kissing them hard on her tip toes. Gracie gasped, hand to mouth in shock at the footage before her. There was she, making out heavily with her friend, her brother's best friend, Phil.

His shirt was unbuttoned as he pushed her into a wall, grabbing her creamy thighs and rapping them around his waist. The kiss breaks and he moves down to her neck, kissing and nibbling lovingly while one hand pulls down her dress and bra, revealing her large breasts as he cups one gently, massaging it adoringly "oh, Phil…"

A hand then slips from his neck, sliding down his chest as the other is buried in his hair. A zipping sound echo's through the speaker and Gracie's hand starts moving. Slowly stoking his throbbing manhood as he groans into her neck "Fuck princess…"

She ran her hand up and down his length as he squeezed her breast hard in his mounting elation. He suddenly grips her skirt, pushing it high over her waist. She could see his hand shuffle and her face contort in pleasure "your so wet princess…"

Their eyes lock, both wide and blown back with lust and need "Phil please!"

A wicked smirk graces his face "please what?"

With a roll of her sapphire gems she crashes her lips to his and commands "just fuck me already!"

Eagerly he moves her lace barrier to the side; he looks her in the eye as slowly but surely sinking into her velvet heat. Both groaning at the sensation

The blue haired girl cant seems to tear her eyes from the screen as the pair thrust wantonly into the other "Jesus, oh god, Phil. You feel so good baby…"

He kisses her hard, moving her hair to look at her face, then gripping the milky thighs clenching his waist, caressing up to her supple ass to speed up his movements "Gracie, my sweet, dirty, perfect, fucking princess. So wet, so damn tight… fucking perfect!"

She snaps the phone shut and falls back into the wall, clinging to the skink in disbelief and shock. Taking a deep breath she holds herself up "my fucking god…"

It could have been a moment or an hour, but when she came from bathroom she found the boys waiting for her at reception "there you are. We found a lead; apparently we went to a wedding at 'The Best Little Chapel' Gracie, you alright?"

Realizing she'd been staring at Phil over her brothers shoulder and shakes it off "sorry, um, yeah I'm good. Let's get the fuck out of here."

They get to the chapel, Gracie having been quite the entire ride "What about the baby?" asks the bearded man

The blond just shrugs "Leave him in the car. We're gonna be five minutes."

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu argues

Phil being Phil just shrugs "He'll be fine. I cracked the window."

As they make their way inside Gracie, clings to herself, trying not to look at the school teacher "What if they don't remember us?"

"Well, let's just find out. I'm sor... Excuse me, sir? Hi." Phil questions the man with his back to them

Once he turns a smile breaks from his face "Look at these guys. What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me?"

He goes and hugs a startles Phil "How are you, my friend?"

Then grabbing Alan's beard then hugging him he says "Look at this guy. You're fucking crazy."

He then looks at Gracie arms open wide "oh there she is, the sweetest little bitch on the planet!"

she hugs him back and shrugs to her friends, as he moves back to looks to them all and says "What's going on, man? Listen, I'm gonna tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I ever met in my life, man."

Seeming confused that he's talking about Stu, yes, practical, responsible Stu, Phil asks in a disbelieving tone "This guy?"

"This guy is out of his mind. What's going on, you fucking crazy motherfucker? I thought he was gonna eat my dick" He says moving in for a hug

But says pulling back and seeming annoyed at the lack of return "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

Shaking his head the dentist states "No, no. It's not that, Eddie. Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering...what happened here last night."

Alan then asks the dumbest question "Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?"

Phil looks over at Gracie, expecting her to give a snide comment to Alan but she just stands there, seeming lost

"You are cracking my balls, man." Eddie smiles at them

Looking away from the girl Phil says "Obviously we were here. We're looking for our friend Doug. Do you remember?"

Nodding the man comments "Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey."

Stu lets out a relieved sigh "you've seen him?"

"Of course." He shrugs

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?" Stu continued while Phil starts to worry about the brunette's silence

Eddie just smiles at them "You don't remember nothing?"

As they shake their heads he moves behind the counter and grabs the photo album, Phil laughs as he sees the picture "Congratulations, Stu, you got married."

And as predicted Stu freaks out "This... This can't be happening."

"I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here, man." He says while flipping through the album and Stu bangs his head on the ATM machine. His face falls slightly as to comes to one of the group pictures, everyone smiling and looking like idiots, except him and Gracie, who look like they're about to fall over with the heavy make-out season in progress.

He looks over to her, standing by the window biting her nails, a nervous habit she picked up from her dad. While Stu complains "That's it. My life is over."

Swallowing hard and closing the book Phil says "Stu, it's okay. Look, shit happens. Come on. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened. I'll take care of it."

Just then Eddie's wife comes in with a stack of boxes "Hey, what's all that?"

"The High Roller package. It's what you ordered. I have coffee mugs. You have baseball caps, huh? And fancy calendars, all with pictures of Stu and Jade." The nice man explains

"Her name's Jade?" questions Phil

"Yeah, and she's beautiful, man. Clean, very tight. Tits like that. But that's because she had a baby."

A wave of relieve comes over them at knowing they didn't actually kidnap anyone "That explains the baby."

Looking from Phil to Gracie, Eddie leans over the counter and motions for him to come to the side with him "here you go my friend"

Eddie thrusts a box into his hand and smiles "I got my friend uptown to hook you up, just like I promise"

Opening the box Phil's eyes nearly pop out of his head, it was a necklace, a heart shaped mother of pearl with silver vines and two small birthstones. A garnet and an amethyst set amongst the vines which were his and Gracie's birthstones. It looked expensive, fuck that it looked more expensive than his house "Shit… Eddie, how much did this thing cost?"

"I told you I had a guy uptown, real cheap, even rushed job just for you. I know you side you wanted to make big surprise for your girl and it only $600 and you paid by card." He explains

Phil just looks at him like he's crazy, but then glances over his shoulder at the girl it was meant for, something was up, she hadn't even so much as looked at him since the hospital. Looking back to the necklace he snaps it shut "thanks for this Eddie, but uh, here's the deal. We made a mistake last night. Stu and Jade I mean. We need this marriage annulled. You do annulments?"

He didn't understand why he felt the need to specify that he didn't mean him and Gracie, but he had "Of course I do. It breaks my heart and gonna make me sad...but it's no problem. Good price for you. I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick. I need both parties."

Nodding the blonde looks back "Oh, not a problem. That's great. Isn't that great, Stu? Come on, buddy. She probably knows where Doug is. We need her address. She filled out some paperwork, right?"

Eddie seems disappointed about this but says "Of course. Hey. Excuse me. What is the matter with you? Go and get the paperwork, man. I spend my life waiting for you. Come on."

While Mrs. Eddie goes to get the papers Phil looks over at the pacing Stu while Alan flips though the wedding offers. He walks over to Gracie, but she flinches the moment he touches her arm "hey princess, what's up with you?"

Turning to him she smiles, something he recognizes as her bogus happy "me nothing, why?"

"Come on. I taught you how to lie remember, you can't fool the master" a ghost of a smile comes to her lips

Looking up at him she asks "Phil… I… I'm worried about Doug"

He leans in frowns his brow "you're a shitty liar"

Once they collect the boxes and head outside Alan starts to worry again "Hey, Phil, what about my dad's car?"

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back." Answers the teacher while putting the stuff in the trunk

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it." Stu immediately suggests, all eyes widening

Looking at him like he's crazy Phil asks "Torch it? Who are you?"

"I don't know, Phil. Apparently I'm a guy who marries complete strangers. This whole situation is completely fucked. These mugs. This hat. This car." He says while smashing a mug and ripping the hat from Alan's head

"It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of it" the dentist screams

Gracie just looks at him and says "Stu, you're having a fucking breakdown"

This is where Phil draws the line "Whoa, I'm a school teacher; I got a family, okay? I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gonna torch a cop car."

Suddenly the blue haired girl feels like someone kicked her in the gut, she forgot about Stefanie and Eli.

"Fine, I'll do it." her oblivious brother says, Alan offering to help as a phone goes off, but it's just Melissa.

Phil can see Gracie looking about to break into tears and walks over "Princess?"

She looks up to him and bits her lip "Phil… please…I can't…"

Suddenly she shoots for the car, climbing in the back, bringing her knees up to bury her face.

Phil looks at her sitting in the car, his heart pounding in his chest. Never in twenty years had she looked like that, looked at him like that… like she was about to break and in that moment all he wanted was to hold her together.

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing and walking to the car, he slides in and looks back at Gracie, who's holding onto her knees and looking out the window as another car blocks them in. Stu coming to take a seat, climbing over his sister to sit in the middle.

"Well, listen...we're about to go for a tractor ride. I should get going… So pretty." He lies as two guys round the care with bats

As one smashes the hood he orders "Go, out of the car!"

"They started up the tractor. I think it backfired." Gracie quickly buckle's her belt in panic

The men then start screaming "Where the hell is he?"

Phil puts on his best teacher voice "Hey, easy, easy. I think we're looking for the same guy, okay? Hey! What the hell, man?"

Then men just smash the windscreen as Melissa yells down the phone at Stu and the baby starts crying "Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat."

"Where is he?" the men continue to demand

Phil then screams at them "I don't know! What are you talking about?"

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" the dentist hisses through his teeth

The blonde turns back to him and yells "I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked."

Gracie suddenly breaks through "just run the fuckers down!"

Stu continues to lie, very badly to his girlfriend, but then Eddie comes out with a crow bar "Why you making trouble for my business, man? Go away from here."

The men are suddenly pointing a gun at Phil "Get out of the car!"

Gracie grabs her brothers phone "can't you hear we're fucking busy you damn fucking psycho!"

With that hang up she scream "Phil do something!"

Then then drives into the two as they fire, making them miss and hit Eddie they speed out, ripping up a bus stop as they go "Fuck! Fuck! Go, go, go! Fuck"

Once there at a safe distance Phil slows down "Okay. Oh, that was some sick shit! Who were those guys?"

Stu, is clutching onto his sister protectively while trying to sooth the infant "We're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay…What the fuck is going on?!

Looking back in his rearview mirror the blond says "I have no idea. Why don't you just let that go to voicemail?"

"Ha-ha-ha. That's a fake laugh, by the way." Stu yells, obviously he's officially lost it

Looking back Phil can see Gracie panting heavily "Princess you ok back there?"

Her eyes are red and puffy as she nods "Fucking ace's…"

Yeah he knew the moment they we're alone that he needed to talk to her, this wasn't like Gracie and he was going to get to the bottom of it!


	5. Slowly Breaking Down

The car ride was pretty quiet, but the second they got out the car, Phil opens the door for the distant girl "Hey… you going to talk to me about the stick up your ass?"

Her sapphire gems widen to bug size; she casts a glance over to her brother "Phil… later, ok?"

Seeming resident he nods and they walk up the apartment building, Alan rabbiting on abut fuck all as usual "It's got, uh, Ted Danson and Magnum P.I. and that Jewish actor."

"Shut up, Alan." Stu groans, finally given up the manners their parents had enforced

Phil looks from door to door and asks "What room was it again? It's 825."

Just then a smoking hot blonde comes out of the room with an panicked tone "I know, I did. I already checked with her. I found him, I'll call you back. Thank God, he's with his father. I was freaking out. I missed you, sweetie. And I miss you."

They all watch in amazement and disgust as she kisses the dentist "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Phil smiles at her

But she just looks at them with a bright smile "What do you mean? I got up this morning, I went to get coffee...and I came back and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet?"

Suddenly Stu reverts to his shy high school self "I'm not being quiet."

Jade laughs and leads them inside "Ha, ha. You're so cute. Yeah, I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys."

Gracie slipping past Alan and Phil, he couldn't help but feel her breast brush against him as she squeezes past. Only humouring the complaining man. Once inside Gracie sits on the arm of the sofa next to her brother, not wanting to be too close to Phil at this moment in time.

Jade got them all lemonade and smiled "Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird."

"Look, it's Jade, right?"

She just smiles at him "Very funny, Phil."

Suddenly Gracie's phone blasts through the room, taking it out of her bag she sighs "um, I got to take this"

They all watch as she leaves, closing the door for some privacy on the small veranda before answering "Hey Sam"

"_Fuck you! Don't 'Hey Sam' me! What's going on out there? You got me freaking to shit here!" _the girl on the other end screams down the phone

With a deep sigh she confesses "Sammy I fucked up, Iike the crown jewels of fuckery!"

"_hey, babe its cool ok it's all cool, just tell me what's up?" _her voice loses all anger and takes on a concerned tone

Fighting back tears the girl says "that video I sent you… that, that was Phil!" 

"_No fucking way! Wow, he's hot! …wait so not the point… Gracie, you ok? You need help? Do you want me to come get you? Coz I will get in the van right now…"_ she offers in momentous sincerity

Steadying herself on the railing Gracie shakes her caramel azure curls "No, no Sammy I can't… he doesn't even remember! I just… I guess I just kind of need my slut right now"

"_Well bitch I'm right here… look Gracie, I'm sorry. I know how much this must suck for you"_ she says in the best comfort voice she can muster

A small smile comes to the girls face and she nods, wiping at a stray tear "I know, not exactly how I imagined it either… thanks Sammy, you're an awesome BFF"

"_Hey you had my back when Justin broke my twisted black little heart so… I kind of owe you" _she laughs into the phone, making Gracie give her first genuine smile in hours

"Damn straight you do! So when I come back I expect ice cream and Johnny Depp in supply" she jokes, a weight seeming to ease on her shoulders

"_Already heading to the store, Lemon Sherbet and my future husband will be at the ready… sure you don't want me to come?" _she tries one last time

"No, I have shit to shovel. I'll let you head off, love ya Sam" she says in barely a whisper

"_Ok, if you change your mind just drop the word. See you soon, Love you to_" she makes a kiss noise down the phone before hanging up 

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!" a woman's voice comes from behind her and her hands instantly go up, its then followed by a door being kicked in, a baby crying and yells… well this was just another perfect fuck up!

They got taken to the station and the pictures taken, and then sat on some stupid bench all chained together but then says Stu "we need to call home… Tracy is expecting Doug back and I now mom and dad our expecting me and Gracie there for Dinner!"

Groaning slightly the girl chimes "Fuck, I forgot about dinner!"

Alan seems way to relaxed "what are they making?"

They give him a stern look and Phil suggests "we have to call them…"

Then suddenly all three hands are clenched and with three shakes released, Phil and Stu smile, both their fists still clenched as Gracie's lays flat. She rolls her eyes "shit…"

Then only the two commence, Phil is once again Rock, while Stu's fingers are flat. Gracie stands and grabs a quarter from her pocket "I hate you guys"

They have a bit of a war with the cuffs until Gracie makes it to the phone and dials "_Hello?"_

"Hi Daddy…" her voice says sickly sweet

"_Hey Angel, how was the trip? The boys taking care of you" _you can hear his smile through his voice

Looking to her comrades she replies "Yes daddy and pretty awesome, but listen I got some news… Stu won on one of the slot machines, no money but we got an extra night free in the hotel!"

"_I see… what about Dinner? Your mom got the honey roast you like!" _her face falls and she feels even worse if possible

"Daddy… please, don't do the guilt trip. Besides I'm with the guys, what trouble could I really get into?" she tries to sooth her father's worries

A sigh comes from the other end of the line "you put one of them on sweetie"

Looking to the three men she waves the phone, when Alan goes to grab it Stu smacks his hand away while Phil grabs it, it being less awkward to move than Stu "Hey Ken, how's things? How's Hailey?"

"_Good, good…now Phil, you listen here, that's my baby, you know that. And I want the three of you to keep an eye on her, I know she thinks I'm blind but I know she's not innocent, but she's still my little girl, so you make sure no one hurts her or I'll swing you by your nuts from the nearest street light, ok son?... I've got to go refreeze the roast so you all have fun, tell those other knuckleheads I said hi" _he hangs up before the blond gets a chance to answer him

Stu just shakes his head "he threaten us?"

With a nod he answers "Ken says hi"

He turns then to call Tracy, giving her the same cock and bull story as Ken got. Gracie retakes he seat, but this time next to Alan as a group of visiting kids come though "After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here...where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me, kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place Loserville. Follow me. All right, let's do it. Come on."

Watching as the kids go she snarls "Loserville? Fucking asswipe!"

As a kid takes a picture of Alan he kicks the phone out of his hand, Gracie laughing "Alan, that is by far the best thing you've done since I met you!" this seems to bring a smile to the guys face

When their names are called Phil quickly hangs up, then the trouble with the cuffs begin as the dive and dodge "Watch my wrist!" Gracie calls as the metal rubs her inked flesh, they somehow manage to get into a position with Alan walking backwards with the small girl tucked between her brother and Phil…. Yeah… because that's not awkward at all!

Thankfully once in the room they take off the cuffs, Gracie sitting on the end next Alan while facing the cops "Gentlemen and Lady. We've got some good news, and we've got some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes."

They all let out a sigh of relief, especially Alan who had been freaking out about the damn thing "Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 a.m. this morning parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard. There was also a note. It says, uh, 'couldn't find a meter, but here's 4 bucks' The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

That's when panic sets in for them all and Gracie starts jabbering "A judge? Ohmygod!"

"Oh, no, uh, officer, that's just impossible. No, we need to be in L.A. tomorrow for a wedding." Phil tires to reason

The female cop looks at him like he's stupid "You stole a police car."

Stu then lies; badly I might add "We didn't steal anything. Um, we found it."

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy." Gracie punches Alan in the arm for his suggestion

"Ow, that hurt!" he complains while rubbing his arm

"Then stop talking!" she hisses through her teeth

The officers seem less than impressed, but somehow, Phil and his suaveness seems to win them over into not booking them, but the twinkle in their eye is far less than reassuring "Let me ask you a question: Do, uh, any of you have a heart condition, pregnancy or anything like that?"

They all shake their heads, except Gracie, did they use protection? Did he pull out? Fucking shit their all staring at her "no, no…" god she hoped not!

"Okay, kids, you're in for a real treat today. These folks have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." The man smiles to the class

"Wait a sec. What?" they four are suddenly very alarmed

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." The officer then taser's Stu in the neck

"Stu!" she goes to run to her brother but Phil pulls her back and behind him

"What the fuck?" the teacher groans

"Or you can shoot it from a distance. Do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and do some shooting? Huh? All right, how about you, young lady? Come on up here. All right." He hands the little girl the stun gun

"Let's go, handsome, come on." Gracie's, grip on her arms tightens as Alan steps forward

"Not you, fat Jesus, slide it on back. You, pretty boy." The blonde looks back at the girl, before stepping forward

Then they guy instructs the kid "All right, now, it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot. All right?"

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this." Phil tries to reason, like a kid really cares

Plus the cop eggs her on "You can do this. Just focus."

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this through." He says yet again in his teacher voice

Then the guy yells "Finish him!"

As the triggers released it hits him in the balls, making him spasm and hit the floor "Phil!"

Gracie instantly runs to him, seeing him in a lot of pain "my fucking balls man…"

She cradles his head and sees the other woman coming to take the pegs off his jeans, but glares and bats her hand away, she reaches down and carefully takes of the pegs from his crotch. Not really caring as Alan gets called up "Phil? Come on fuckward, you'll be ok!"

As Alan finally falls onto the table the offences smile to the girl "come on up princess…"

If looks could kill the guy would me on fire "call me that again and I go to prison for fucking murder!"

"Don't you…touch… my sister!" Stu calls from his huddled corner

She goes to stand, Phil tried to grab her "No… Gracie!"

She stands stern and snarls "bring it bitch!"

A girl volunteers and stands, looking more nervous than the last ones but still shoots, hitting the girl in the mid-thigh, she spams and falls, to the floor, Stu had passed out and Phil reached out to her with his inked arm as he followed suit. Then it all goes black… fucking cops!

"Fuck those guys, you hear me? That was bullshit. I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car." Stu rants, having another of his mini breakdowns

The blue haired girl sits rubbing her exposed thigh, seeing the two red welts and wishing she'd worn pants as Phil shrugs "They let us go, who cares?"

"I care! You can't just do that. You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality…I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?" the toothless dentist all but screams until the last part

"Please…" his sister asks, he looks at her leg and shakes his head, before leaning down to kiss her brow and smiling "those guys are assholes" then leaving for the soda's

Gracie then takes to hugging the column beside her as Phil grumbles "My man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ. Alan, you okay?"

It's only then she notices how quiet he's been "I'm just worried. What if something happened to Doug? Something bad"

Phil throws a look to his best friend sister before answering "Come on, you can't think like that."

"I mean, what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died" both their hearts hang for they guy

"Oh, I'm s... How'd he die?" Phil says, quickly changing the words because he hated them, apologies meant nothing to the dead after all

Gracie takes this as a time to zone out, she didn't need to think about the shit they were saying, she had enough to deal with without going negative on the Doug situation. She looks at Phil, just looks at him. He was the first guy she ever liked, she was eight when it started, the whole world knew about her little crush, but as time went on she stopped deluding herself when she found out he was getting married with a kid on the way. So she put it away, locket that childish crush in a box and threw it away… or so she liked to believe!

"I'll tell you another thing, 6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Her brother says as he comes round the corner

"Stu, not now." Phil warns as he stands

But he just laughs and carries on "No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition?"

They come to stand before the girl as the blonde whispers "That's enough. Alan's seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak him out any more."

"Sorry Alan. You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay." He says as a wave of guilt washes over them

As they hear the car come round the guys look away, but Gracie, just sips at her can, why should she be worried, it's not her car!

The guys breath a breath of relief "You see? It's gonna be all right."

They get in the car and head down the strip "Anything?"

As they search Stu starts "Hmm, I got a cigar."

"Oh, I found, uh...These are some black shoes." Alan pitchers in

Looking back at them Phil asks "They women's shoes?"

Gracie just shrugs "there not mine"

Handing the shoe over to Stu he says "It's a men's size 6."

"What is this, a snakeskin?" the inexperienced tubby asks

"Oh, come on! Ew! That's a used condom, Alan." Phil yells while Alan places it on Stu's shoulder making him scream and throw it back, it hits Gracie who jumps, but calms as Alan gets it, a familiar scent hitting her as he places it on Phil's shoulder, making his swerve off the road while throwing it out the window

"I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys! All right, what the fuck, man? We gotta get this shit together, guys!" he shouts while they giggle, even Gracie cracks a smile…

Until a thumbing noise echo's through the car "What was that?"

"It's in the trunk. Doug's in the trunk!" Stu blurts as they all scatter to get out of the car

But as it opens a naked guy bounces his balls into Phil's face, hitting him with a crow bar "Oh God!"

Stu pushes his sister back as the little man attacks him "Please! Please! Please stop!"

As she turns to run he hits her in the legs, then again on the back until her face meets the floor. After throwing the crowbar at Alan's face the guy does a roadrunner!

Phil manages to lean himself against the car "What the fuck was that?"

Crawling over to his coughing sister Stu says "I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911."

"That was some fucked up shit…Who was that guy? He was so mean." The blonde asks

Stu help Gracie up, but she pushes him over, laughing at him as Alan confesses "Guys, there's something I need to tell you. Last night on the roof, before we went out...I slipped something in our Jägermeister."

All eyes dart to the bearded man "What?"

"I'm sorry, I fudged up, guys." He seems almost sobbing

Stu looks at him, nearing boiling point "You drugged us?

"No, I didn't drug you. I was told it was ecstasy." He shrugs, like that makes it better?

Phil and Stu look shocked, but not as shocked as Gracie "Well, who told you it was ecstasy?

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store."

Getting up to stand the dentist asks "Why would you give us ecstasy?

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night." He says like it's no big deal, Gracie's eyes wide and glaring

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofies!" Stu screams at the man

Coming to stand on her knees the blazing sapphires screams, launching herself across the sand "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Before she could get close enough to actually do any harm, Phil manages to grab hold of her, before she instinctively pushes from his grip, shocking him slightly "Let's just calm down. You fucking calm down! He drugged us. I lost a tooth. Watched my sister get tasered. I married a whore."

"How dare you! She's a nice lady." Alan screams, Gracie was actually with him on that one

"You are such a fucking moron." He screams again

The smuffed girl starts to pace, biting her lip "Your language is offensive."

Breaking it up Phil interacts "All right, let's just take a deep breath, okay? Seriously, this is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for God knows what reason."

"Yeah, you're right, Phil, it's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you two of: Our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse." Stu theories

"That's highly unlikely." The idiot says

"Stu!" they all look to Gracie then, his words obviously hitting home, that plus the recent facts making her look vulnerable

Realization dawns on him as he runs to his sister, holding her close "shit, I'm sorry Gracie… Doug's fine, everything's fine…"

"Phil, a little help." Alan clicks his fingers at the blonde

Sighing he helps him up and then leans in intimidatingly "get in the fucking car Alan!"

As the man rounds the car, Phil looks at the siblings, he hated this, hated worrying about Doug, hated agonizing over whatever was going on with Gracie… the whole situation was fucked up! Then as he looks down he sees something lain on the ground and picks it up. He looks over, seeing brother and sister talking amongst themselves. He looks at the green phone in his hands, haven fallen out of the girls pocket and can't help himself when he sees a paused screen.

His eyes bulging as he watches himself pound Stu's baby sister into a wall, yeah… I guess he figured out what was wrong with Gracie!

**Hey! So thanks again for the reviews and I promise they will 'talk' in the next chapter! Hope you liked it and please review. Thanks JJ X x**


	6. WHAT?

He's watching her. He can't help it, not since he found that damn phone. Something seems to boil inside of him, noticing things he's never noticed before. The curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, her skin like smooth carved ivory, the rubicund hue of her lips and the raw intensity in her sapphire gems. Yeah, he noticed she's not a little kid, but he never really took in how much of a woman she'd become, despite their joking of cause, but now he was noticing… and it was freaking him out!

They drive back to the hotel is far too awkward for the pair, not that the others notice of cause. As was the elevator ride, Gracie trying not to look at Phil and him unable to take his eyes off the girl. Now as they down the corridor Alan says "Wait, guys. Guys! What about the tiger? What if he got out?"

Giving a heavy sigh Phil groans "Oh, fuck. I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger. How the fuck did he get in there?"

Stu turns to the bearded man and mocks "I don't know, because I don't remember."

The blonde shushes them as Alan states "Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss."

"You are literally too stupid to insult." Comes tumbling out of the dentist's mouth

Gracie looks at him and nods "huh, maybe are related after all"

Phil opens the door, leading the charge into the room "Hey, come on. Did we leave the music on? Hey. Sshh, Don't make any sudden movements"

In that moment Phil bumps into someone, making them all jump back in dread. Stu screaming like more of a girl than his sister as the teacher asks "Who the hell are you?"

The big guys response is this "No, who are you?"

"Quiet, quiet" a voice comes from the piano

They all turn and their eyes pop out, Gracie rubs her eyes "guys, I think I'm still high!"

"Sshh, This is my favorite part coming up right now." He then starts singing asking them to join in which they happily do, when he suddenly knocks Alan out for the count

The three then run to him "Oh, Jesus! Why did you do that?"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Gracie screams

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why is his tiger in your bathroom" the bouncer asks in a seemingly calm manner

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary. I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was..." Phil continues to ramble on, Gracie rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Explain." The man demands

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." Phil says, trying to explain

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend. If you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore." The blue and blonde heads snapping to look at Stu

"What are you talking about?" Phil whispers through clenched teeth

"I don't care." Is the dentists only reply

Smacking him on the head the brown haired girl yells "well I do! Shithead!"

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" the bouncer then asks with a confused expression

Phil looks from his friends to the boxer "We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up"

Groaning in annoyance Mike sighs "I don't believe these guys, man."

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Stu questions as Gracie goes and steps over Alan, heading to the bar, cracking open a can of monster and guzzling it

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning." He says while handing the jacket over

With one glance Stu screams "That's Doug's"

"Yeah… Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there." He says in an indifferent fashion

"No, that's our missing friend." Phil chimes in while Gracie takes a seat and swigs at her can, she was exhausted all this nerve-wracking was killing her

"I don't give a fuck...Ow!" The big guy snarls, Gracie's legs making contact with his

She just smiles as he looks at her "Did you guys see him?"

Tyson answers with a shake of his head "I was fast asleep."

"Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." He says with an undertone of intimidation

A bitter laugh escapes the old boxer "Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar."

"Respect" the bouncer says while taking off his hat

Panic sets in and Phil asks "Wha...? What happened to Omar?

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more" the champion simply says

Stu looks at his sister, sitting chilled out with a drink "what are you doing?"

"Refueling bro, I'm a small person and all this running around is giving me a bitch of a migraine" she shrugs, trying to calm herself

Shaking his head at the girl Phil asks sheepishly "Okay, I know this is asking a lot...but do you think we could go to your house and look around, see if there are any clues?"

"Absolutely! How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway? We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" the bouncer says as they leave

But the tattooed man turns to face them "Don't make me come back for him."

The two men then go to check on Alan and Gracie sips at her can "so… we stole a cop car, Mike Tyson's tiger, got tattoo's and took drugs… got to say I didn't get up to this much shit when Sammy and I went to Paris for my birthday last year!"

When Alan wakes up they come up with a plan to get the tiger home "Hey, this does not seem fair."

"It's Rock, Paper, Scissors, there's nothing more fair." Phil states from his seat, having won out in the first round

"Alan should do it." Stu says with a bite of his nails

Phil just looks at him "Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson. Come on. For Doug"

Stu looks at Alan "Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper."

"Tigers love pepper. They hate cinnamon." He says matter-of-factly

"Phil, just do it. You should do it." the dentist says as he stands

His only response is "I would, but you lost. It wouldn't be right."

"Okay, I jammed five roofies in there. Just go in there and throw it in to him." Alan hands him the drugged steak

"Gracie… this is good practice for you! You want to be a vet after all" he pleads with his blue haired sister

She glares at him and smiles "A. Fuck you and B. stop being a pussy and go feed the pussy!"

"Fine." He gives in with a resentful groan

He goes in, then surfaces a few seconds later with a loud scream "Shit!"

"What do we do now?" the blond asks while looking to Alan

The tubby man just shrugs "We wait"

"Well I'm going to lie down, wake me up when the cats napping" she says while walking away from them, Phil's eyes watching as she goes

Once in the room Gracie crumples down on the bed, hands over her face "will this day ever end?"

A few seconds later she hears the door open "Princess?"

Her eyes snap open and she groans in frustration "Not now Phil"

"Yes, now! We need to talk" he says closing the door behind him

Gracie sits up and sighs "look, dude I'm fucked ok so can we just…"

She stops as she sees him hold up her phone "lose something"

She stands with a shake of her head "Please tell me you…"

With the look on his face she knows he saw it and darts to the other side of the room "oh fucking shitting god!"

He can see her shaking from his spot by the door "Listen Princess this… we were drugged! This isn't our fault"

She turns to him; letting the tears she'd been fighting all day break loose "are you fucking kidding me? Phil we had sex! You and me… your married, you have a wife and a family and your my brothers best friend, your my best friend!"

At her sobs he walks to her "Princess, Gracie… it's alright"

She doesn't look at him, can't look at him so she shoves him away "no, no its not! I slept with a married man! I'm a fucking home-wrecker. It doesn't matter that I've been in love with you since I was eight years old because now I'm one of those girls on Jerry Springer and right now I want to jump off a bridge and meet a watery death because I can't fucking do this! I'm not that girl Phil; I don't want to be that girl and I…"

"WE'RE GETTING DIVORCED!" he suddenly screams

All movements stop and she turns to him "Wh…what?"

He shrugs, dropping his hand in defeat "Stefanie and I are getting divorced. We filed a few weeks ago"

Her eyes can over him as he plummets onto the bed, head in hands "Why?"

He just chuckles "Come on, you know why… all we do is fight, besides we haven't even slept in the some bed for over a year, fuck knows when we last had sex… all that, plus she's fucking someone else"

Shocked and awed the girl takes a seat beside him "Phil… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry"

He laughs and shakes his head "I'm not, Stef's happier than I've seen her in years and she deserves that. I mean who we're we kidding, Eli is the only reason we've been together this long and everyone knows it and honestly, I feel… kind of relieved"

The girls face crumbles in confusion "why didn't you tell us?"

"Come on princess, you think I wanted Doug's wedding to be burdened with my failure of a marriage… I was going to tell you guys after" he explains with his head down

Gracie looks at him and suddenly he yells "the fuck, Gracie!"

She's slapping him repeatedly until he grabs her wrists "Stop it, Princess, chill out!"

But she keeps fighting him, keeps struggling until he had to pin her to the mattress beneath them "you fucker! I felt so fucking guilty and hating myself for fuck all!"

He looks at her raging eyes, his tough hefty hands grabbing her wrists, causing some pain on her tattoo "and how do you think I feel huh? You my best friends little sister, I watched you grow up and now I feel like some fucking pedo! It doesn't help the fact that since I saw that video all I wanted to do was this…"

Without warning his lips crash into hers, her gasp of surprise allowing his tongue entrance to her own. The shock fades and she pushes herself up into the kiss, no longer racked with guilt nor caring for anything more than the man above her. His hands losing their grip to caress down her arms, brushing down her curvaceous body, until he touches the skin of her abdomen just below her shirt, its soft and warm and oh so welcoming.

As the battles of tongues die he sits back, realization that he just kissed Gracie, Stu's little sister, without anything but himself to blame dawn on him "Princess I…"

But before he can finish that sentence her lips are upon his, it's not as harsh as it was a moment ago, but pleading, begging him not to regret. She pulls back and looks him in the eye, cupping his face in shaken hands "Phil, I've dreamed of you kissing me like that my whole life so if you even dare say you're sorry I'll gut you like drug mule"

He looks at her, observing her for a moment "you never did grow out of that crush did you?"

At the question she backs away, filled with rage "Crush? That's what you think this is? I love you, I've loved you since day fucking one you arrogant shit. When you told me you were getting married I cried myself to sleep for a month, but for ten years I smiled and acted like it didn't kill me to know you belonged to someone else. At prom, when you kissed me that was the happiest moment of my life, but then your wife called and the coach turned back into a pumpkin. That night I gave up on my dream of you and me and ended up screwing some guy in his backseat, because I realized saving myself for you was pointless. You broke my heart Phil and I've been looking for the pieces ever since, so don't you dare call this a fucking crush!"

He stands, shocked and bewildered as rivers stream down her face "fuck Princess… why didn't you tell me?"

She gives a bitter chuckle "why do you think?"

He is instantly at her side, turning her to him with a hand under her chin "hey, look at me… Gracie, I'm sorry…"

She just scoff, trying to push him away when carefully, gently he raises her lips to meet his, its chase and loving, a fairytale kiss. His brow touches hers "I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, for so fucking long… I never knew, and I'm so sorry. I can't tell you what happened last night, or even what all this shit means, but I can tell you what I feel, I feel honored that you carry those feelings for me, pissed that I never noticed and I hurt you, majorly pissed because you gave it up to some asshole… but mostly, I feel happy just being here with you"

She looks at him, slightly confused "so are you going to kiss me again or what?"

A wolfish grin comes to his face as he leans down to capture her lips once more, without hesitation she returns his affections, she buries a hand into his hair, while he rounds her waist pulling her with him to the bed, he gently lays her down on the soft sheets and kisses and nibbling down her slender throat "I want to remember…"

He leans down to suckle at her collar bone, blood rising to the surface. A heavy groan escapes the girl beneath him, who grips a fist full of blonde hair, forcing him up for a fierce kiss while her hands work the shirt from his chest, needing to touch him, feel him under her fingertips. The kiss breaks for only a moment as he traces small circles on her stomach before pulling the shirt and cardigan off in one pull.

He looks down at the beauty below him, clad in only a greying lace bra trapping her supple mounds from him. Shrugging out of his shirt, throwing it somewhere unknown as his hands return to the wanton flesh of the girl's body "Jesus Gracie…"

Her nails grip into his shoulder as she flips them, snuggling into his lap. She smirks down at him before unhooking her bra, whipping her hair back. His hand glides up her stomach to cup her breast, his thumb tracing the already firm nipple while the other slinks round to molest her ass through the thin barriers. Her tended nails rake down his chest teasingly as Gracie, leans to feast upon his neck, she kisses as he moans but where he suckled she bites down hard while grinding herself into him, feeling his throbbing want so close, she smiles at her work having left a faint impression of her teeth.

She trails kisses along his jaw to whisper in his ear "you're so hard Phil, you sure you've never thought about this, about me"

A chuckle escapes him as he flips her onto her back, gaining back the control. He kisses her breathily, then moves down to the valley of her breasts, confessing between adoring kisses "Halloween, three years ago… you turned up …in that … ghost schoolgirl outfit… It was first time I jacked off thinking about you"

She moans while he takes her left breast into his mouth then biting taunt nipple "I still have that"

He lets her beast go with a pop, licking his lips while continuing south "you'll have to get it out some time"

"You'll have to earn it!" she smiles down at him as he pops the first button of her shorts

Peeling her shorts and panties down her toned creamy legs he answers "sounds like a challenge"

She giggles slightly at that, Phil sliding one hand up the inside of Gracie's thigh. Leaning in he looks at the slick redness of her cunt, the tight, twitching muscle there, waiting for him, dripping for him. His head bows, his greedy tongue reaching out to capture her, making her grant him a low moan, her hands fixed and demanding on Phil's head, tugging on his hair. Phil rubbed his nose against Gracie's clit, slid his tongue inside; his cock was throbbing between his legs, insistent, but all he cared about was the way his best friends sister was lifting her hips toward his mouth, a silent plea.

"Oh god! fuck, Phil" she gasps, making him smirk into her as he feasts, she tasted sweet, of vanilla musk, it was addictive, but he somehow managed to pull himself away

Gliding up her body their lips find each other, Gracie tasting herself on his tongue while unfastening his pants, all the while they thrust against the other. She pushes the evil barriers down, Phil kicking them of, he lined himself with her, looking the girl straight in the eye, searching for a dim among the diamond shine "Princess… you sure?"

She smiles and kisses him, grasping his cock over his guiding hand, stroking him gently "abso-fucking-lutely"

He smiles and kisses her hard, teeth clashing as he soars into her smoldering heat, both groaning at the contact "Shit Princess…"

The rythem starts slow, easy, Gracie arching into his tender strokes, wondering hands and hungry mouth. Her thighs clamp around him, her nails burring themselves into his back and shoulders, each thrust harder, faster with every moan he draws from her, his fingers gentle and firm against her aching bundle of nerves.

Without warning the brunette throws the school teacher onto his back, kissing hard before sitting up, straddling him with a smirk on her ruby lips as she rocks her hips into his.

His grip harsh on her bouncing hips, watching her hand steady on his abs while the other rubs at her throbbing clit. He sees himself slipping in and out of her, the beauty before him, head thrown back in ecstasy and he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful and pulls her to him, need to touch every inch of his princess.

"Fuck, Phil… I'm… oh god" she nearly screams but for his lips covering hers, her inner walls become a vice as she comes apart around him

She pants heavily as he continues to barrel into her, letting her ride her orgasm while he reaches his own "Gracie…" he groans deeply at his release

She falls on top of him, both gasping for air, his arm rounding her waist and brushing her hair as she lays on his chest "wow…"

He smiles and kisses her head "yeah…"

Suddenly a loud thud comes from outside and then a knock "guys, guys, the tigers down… come on! What are you doing in there?"

At her brothers voice Gracie snaps up, grabbing the sheet and Phil just sits up, slipping back into his jeans "we're coming man, Jesus"

He watches as the blue streaked brunette cleans herself up and puts her clothes back on "So… you and me…"

She stands before him, disheveled curls and daisy sweater in hand "Yeah, Phil… what now?"

Seeming sure he nods "Well, now we go give Mike Tyson back his goddamn tiger, find Doug and get him to his wedding, then? Well then I take you on a date… people still do those right?"

She laughs with a mad hatter grin "yeah, yeah I think so…"

They smile as she leans up on her tiptoes to place one last kiss on his lips before heading back into shit creek.

"By the way, we're all gonna die." Stu bitches as they leave with the tiger on a luggage cart

Gracie and Phil walking behind them, the girl scoffs "will we fuck, because if it wakes up I'm giving it you two!"

"Oh, God" Alan says as he bumps into the wall

"Watch it! His nose. That's his nose." Stu shouts at the tubby man, Gracie and Phil sneaking smiles and having that freshly fucked glow

They manage to get the thing in the back seat, all of them crammed up front, the brunette sitting on her brothers lap as Phil drives and Alan asks "Hey, guys, when's the next Halley's comet?"

Not even glancing at the man the blonde shrugs "Who cares, man?"

"Do you know, Stu?"

Shrugging he answers "I don't think it's for, like, another 60 years or something."

As Stu and Alan talk Gracie runs a hand over Phil's knee, him throwing her a smile when they hear row "Oh, fuck!"

They all scream as the tiger wakes up, making them swerve and jump out of the car with Phil screaming "Stu! Stu, it got me! Stu!"

"You got clawed! You're bleeding!" his best friend says before being pushed out the way by the small girl

She looks at the blondes neck "it's a flesh wound your cool, your good"

Grabbing her shoulders he asks "you ok?"

She nods, obviously shaken and smiles "fucking ace's"

They then have to push the damn thing, the last mile and are all freaked out and exhausted by the time they actually get to Tyson's house, more like mansion! "You're late." The bouncer says

"Fuck you!" Gracie snarls with a pant of breath, pushing past him and into the house

She finds Mike in a living room and takes a seat "hi"

He just looks at her as the others come in, showing more respect than her and then taking a seat, Stu sitting next to his sister as the boxer says "When we got back, we took a look at the security cameras."

As they watch the TV they see all of them wobbling around on the screen all of them letting out a sigh of relief "Oh, it's Doug"

"Why don't you just pay attention? I don't have all night." He stops them

Stu nods with a smile "Yeah, of course. Of course."

They watch as Alan pees in the pool and they all look at him, scared of being punched again he suggests "Maybe... Should I wait outside?"

Nodding Mike says "I think that's a good idea, Alan."

He sees them leading the tiger into the car and asks curiously "By the way, where you get that cop car from?"

Feeling smug the dentist smiles "We, uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops." Earning him a high five from the champion boxer

They all look back to the TV, but the camera has switched and now all you can see is Phil lent against a wall behind a bush with his head back, leaning in Stu asks "Phil what…?"

"Shit baby, god you're so good at that!" TV Phil states, him and Gracie sharing panicked looks

Phil stands "I think we got what we came for. Thanks again champ…"

But Stu just watches with a frowned brow as a voice says after a popping sound "Sshh, the guys will here you"

All eyes turn to the girl sitting with clenched teeth and a tensed body, she looks at her brothers wide eyes and flaring nostrils as Phil swallow's hard "Stu, man, we can explain…"

However he just screams "you… you did… _that_ to my little sister!" he runs tackling his old friend to the ground and hitting him

Gracie rushes over, trying to pull him off "Stu, fucking stop this shit!"

Mike stands, easily breaking them up. Gracie helping the blonde up and Stu paces and shouts "You fucking bastard!"

The blue haired girl looks to her brother and holds out her arm "Stu, please, we were fucked ok? But that… we… that's not important right now ok? We have to find Doug, remember we have to focus on Doug!"

He sits down hands about to rip his hair out as Phil places a hand on the small of her back; looking to his friend he goes to speak as her voice echoes from the TV "Jesus Phil you're so much bigger than Doug"

Heads snapping up the two men shout "WHAT?"

Sighing she looks at Tyson "could you knock me out please?" he just shakes his head and she groans in defeat…

**hhhmm well then... what do you think? let me know and thanks ssooo much for the reviews and comments. JJ X x**


	7. Forget All The Bad

Shock. Utter shock is what fills Phil as he looks to Gracie, Stu stands, looking about to have a complete mental fucking breakdown "wait a minute, you… you slept with Doug?"

She meets the teacher's wide eyes with panic "Phil, baby I can explain!"

"This isn't happening, this can't be real I mean… my sister, my itty-bitty baby sister has fucked not one, but both of my best friends! And did you just call him baby?" Stu yells

Tears stream down her cheeks "look please… it was one time, me and Doug, once and it was forever ago!"

Phil just shakes his head "how the fuck could you sleep with Doug? Why?"

"Yes Gracie, please tell us about the events that lead to my best friend's being in your pants!" Stu paces, Mike Tyson watching on with his bodyguards

Taking a deep breath she swallows "it was three years ago…"

This catches Phil's attention "wait what? No! …Doug? Doug's the asshole with the backseat"

"What are you talking about?" her brother screams

Biting her fist she nods "look, after you left the diner I called him up, he came to get me and I was crying and angry…"

Walking over to his sister Stu questions "wait, wait! Please tell me you didn't lose your virginity to my best friend!"

All she does is sob lightly as Phil holds his hands up and walks out "I can't deal with this shit"

"Phil!" she screams running past her brother

Stu stands with hands on his hips "well Mr. Tyson sir thank you very much for your help. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my ex best friend, throw his corpse down the aisle then castrate that son of a bitch and hang myself so…"

Gracie chases after the blonde, Alan trying to ask what's going on as they get outside "Phil please!" she calls, grabbing his arm and turning to him her

"What Gracie? What could you possibly say to me right now?" he screams just as Stu joins Alan on the steps

She can't fight these tears and weeps "Phil, it was a one fucking mistake. Doug knew how I felt about you ok? I was so angry and lost and he was just trying to be a good friend and I… I fucked up ok… I know that and we regretted it the moment it happened"

Stu has the urge to just run over and kill the man but Alan grabs his arm, forcing him to listen "shit, I just don't understand… why him? Why the fuck did you choose Doug?"

With a whimper and a shrug she sighs "I wanted it to be with someone I knew loved me, I knew I meant something to rather than a piece of ass… but you never wanted me, and Doug was there and I knew he cared… but honestly, I was just so tired of being fucking alone"

His hands wipe over his face as she reaches out to him, grabbing his hand her name scrolled inches above it and holds his palm to her chest letting him feel her throbbing, racing heart "you feel that? That's yours; it has always been yours… Phil, please don't hate me for this, or Doug… please just… kiss me and tell me it doesn't matter…Please!"

He looks at her and shakes his head "I just don't know if I can…"

She watches as he walks away, his fist meeting a nearby statue before slumping into the passenger side of the car. Tears streaming down the young girls face as she sobs, then holding herself and falling to her knees.

Looking at the scene before him, Stu pushes past Alan, running to his sister's side. He was angry, uncontrollably angry, but his little sister was sitting on the ground, crying hard, the one thing that seemed the sate his rage. He pulls her to him "Shush, you're ok, Gracie, it's fine… Doug's a dead man, but you're alright."

Phil watches from the car as the girl weeps in her brothers arms, he was angry, confused and frankly pissed. Alan walks up and gets in the back seat, leaning in to Phil he questions with his childlike innocence "why is Gracie crying?"

"Because I'm an asshole Alan…" the teacher sighs into his hands

The drive is silent, awkward, Stu glaring to his best friend from behind the wheel "So… you and Gracie… when did that happen?"

"Stu, man could we not?" he asks looking out the window

The blur tinted brunette just buries her head into her knees, biting her lip to keep from crying. The dentist looks to his old friend with a scoff and a shake of his head when suddenly….SMASH!

A truck pins the car into a pole, the lit sign crashing into the rear, Gracie wincing in pain at her blurred vision and Alan laughs "I know that guy. That's the guy from the trunk."

The small man scrapes his face and asks "Get out of the car. Please."

As they start to pull them out the car, Gracie freaks out at the touch, her fist instinctively moving out and punching the guy after her in the stomach "Don't you fucking touch me"

She moves, fumbling out the car to join the others, but her head is spinning and she leans back onto the mangled car. She raises a hand to her throbbing skull but looks to find a small trail of blood printed on her hand "shit"

She hears the voices around her, blurred together as the world seems to spin past in rapid fury. Her eyes close, trying to focus, when she opens them she hears how Chow has the man they've searched for. Her diamond orbs open to witness the three men racing to stop the truck from leaving, she wanted to join them, to save her old friend but she couldn't move, her body was limp, defiant as her head throbbed

"Well, at least take the bag off his head! Fuck!" the blonde screams after the car, but then his attention is caught to the girl staring blankly at the ground

Stu catches his sister in his sights also and questions "Gracie?"

Slowly, carefully she lifts her head to meet the voice but it's a blur, she can't make them out and instead her voice, frail and broken whispers "my head hurts…"

Suddenly, without warning her body meets the floor, all the men rushing to her aid "Gracie?"

Stu picks the blue haired girl up in his arms "She's bleeding, oh god, Gracie!"

Alan beings to whimper as they get to the hospital, the girl limp in her brother's arms, having refused to let anyone else touch her "Help! Please someone!"

A nurse rushes over with a gurney, the distort man placing his sister down gently as he explains to the doctor what happened. Phil buries his hands in his hair as he watches them take her away "Princess…"

Two hours they'd waited, pacing sitting asking unanswered questions, Stu looks and Phil, who tapping his foot and twitching his fingers "what's going on with you and Gracie?"

"Stu, could we…" Phil starts with a shake of his head

When Stu interrupts "NO PHIL, No, you tell me why an hour ago my sister was crying worse than when she was ten and stuck on the ferries wheel? What the fuck did you promise her? What that you'd leave Stef? What did you do to my sister!?"

Standing up and squaring up to his old friend "Nothing… we just, man things have changed ok?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Stu squawks

Without thinking the teacher screams "IT MEANS I'M IN FUCKING LOVE WITH HER!"

Silence falls the three, these words sinking in to each of them, until Alan smiles "Aw, that's awesome…"

Holding a hand in the air the dentist sighs "you… what…when did this happen?"

Phil is wide eyed, pulling his hand from his pocket he finds the necklace, staring intently at the box "I'm not sure…"

Then finally a Doctor comes out "Grace Price?"

The three men turn as the doctor walks over with a chart "My sister, that's my sister!"

"Mr. Price, we had your sister put into a CAT scan, which came back clear. It seems she hit her head hard in the crash and has suffered a concussion, but with her still unconscious we can't determine the severity. We'll need to keep her under observation, at least until she wakes up" the doctor smiles

"Can we see her?" her brother asks

They walk into the girl's room; she has a small cut on the top of her head with purple bruising hidden under a small ice pack bandage. Stu moves and takes a seat at her side, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Alan walks in and starts tapping at the pulse monitor, while Stu watches the blonde come to his sisters bedside, his hand reaching out to move a stray piece of azure washed caramel from her face, leaning down without thinking to kiss her head "come on, princess…"

"What about Stef? …you said you love Gracie, but what about your wife, your family?" he asks without looking at his old friend

Casting a glance to Stu he shrugs "the divorce is going to be finalized by the end of the month"

"What? When did that happen?" the dentist asks in surprise

Taking a seat the teacher sighs "fucking years ago man, just took us a while to make happen"

"Guys, what are we going to do about Doug?" the bearded man questions

A frustrated hand runs over Phil's face as he answers "we'll find the purse later, we have until sun up. Right now Gracie is the focus, Doug's alive and we'll deal with it…"

Stu then watches as Phil gazes down to the inert girl, his face crumpled with worry and fear. He thinks back, remembering times past, everyone had thought it was just a babyish crush she developed and got over, but Stu saw it. From day one Phil held those big blue eyes like none other, the way they filled with adoration and devotion, shining with a beaming smile when he walked into the room, how she would glow when he threw her a smile… he'd been jealous about how easy it was for him to know the girl, to know how all the cogs seemed to tick to make her laugh and smile, then angry at how effortlessly he could bring her tumbling down, make her cry like she never should… but at the same time he was grateful, grateful Phil was there to love and protect her when he couldn't, that she had someone who she could turn to with things she could never tell him…

And now, he sees the pain in his old friend's eyes, fear for Doug's safety, for Stu's rage, for Gracie's life "Phil…"

The teacher turns, snapping from his stare "yeah man?"

Just then a small groan catches their attention, each man standing at attention "Alan, get a doctor!"

Her blue swirls flutter open finding her brother and friend before her with tears in their eyes "what happened?"

The smile as the doctor comes in asking them to leave so she can examine the patient. A few minutes later the doctor greets them "Gentleman…"

"Is she alright?" the panicked brother queries

With a nod she smiles "yes, she has a mild concussion, some memory loss but that's normal for this type of injury, just keep her rested and stress free and she will be fine"

"Wait, we can take her?" Stu beams at the doctor

With the doctors nod Alan asks "does she remember me? …you said she forgot stuff so…"

Looking at him confused she answers "um, I assume so, she just seems to be having trouble remembering the accident and the before incidents. Her memory could return gradually, be triggered by something or she may never remember… You can sign her out whenever you're ready"

They walk into the room to find the girl already slipping on her shoes to get out of the place, another reason she chose to become a vet and not a doctor, she hated people hospitals, always had "Hey bitches, so someone want to tell me how the fuck I got in this shithole?"

They all smile, same old Gracie "Fuck Princess you scared the shit out of us!"

The blonde pulls her into a tight embrace, all past argument forgotten. Speaking of forgotten "what do you remember?" Stu asks as he embraces the his sister

Seeming pensive as Alan clings to the girl in a hug she answers "I remember we lost Doug to a little naked dude! Something about a baby, tattoo's and um… did someone get married?"

Phil heart plummeted "wait that's it?"

She just shrugs and smiles "yep, oh Phil, look at your arm! Stef's going to freak, ha… well come on fuckers…"

She walks out the room with all eyes staring after her, the teacher's mouth agape as Stu puts an arm on his shoulder "Phil…"

Putting on his shades, hiding the glazed over eyes he says "we'll deal with this shit later, right now we got to save Doug!"

As he also leaves the room Alan turns to the dentist "so, is the fighting over? Are Gracie and Phil together…"

With a bite of his lip Stu shrugs "I don't know Alan"

**Ok, don't hate me but I've had major writers block! Finally come back on track and thinking of even taking this into the second film! Thoughts? JJ X x **


	8. Hey Sam!

After they get back to the hotel room and unsuccessfully search for the purse, sorry, the 'satchel', they then make a plan to invest in Alan's gambling ability.

He doesn't understand. Can't seem to take in why his friend, who had claimed so fiercely to love the girl he had help raise and corrupt, refused to march into her room and confess everything, make her remember. He's still angry mind, angry that he'd been lied to about the extent of the relationships his sister and best friends actually exceeded, but that rage was outweighed by his love for them, he'd never seen Phil so down trodden, or Gracie cry so hard, right now everything else could wait. But he needed help, and a lot of it, so back at the hospital he made a decision…

Gracie looks at the mirror, searching through her things for something to wear when her phone rings, she smiles and answers "Hay slut-bag!"

"_There you are you fucking cocksucker, find the cherry popper yet?"_ Sam asks down the other end of the line

Picking up a dress the blue haired brunette sighs "stop calling him that, and no, and fuck you!"

A chuckle comes from the other end _"oh baby, I'd love you to! But um, I need to tell you something…"_

Her voice seems to echo, Gracie groans "fuck Sam! You're cleaning my sheets"

"Gracie! I need your opinion on this shirt…" she hears her brother's voice call

"On sec!" she says to her best friend and walks out the room

Dropping the phone at the sight before her, standing there was a tall yet petite girl in a ripped skull shirt, paint splatter jeans and thick heeled boots. Her hair is a striking platinum blonde pixie style with shaved sides, mismatching her perfectly shaped chocolate washed ebony eyebrows, milk soaked flesh and blood dripped lips, a silver ring hanging from her left nostril, matching spikes through her right brow and her left arm a cluster of dreams, roses, fairy's, stars…all climbing up to meet the drove of azure and lilac butterfly's taking flight over her shoulder to her collar bone "Sammy?"

"Hey bitch" the girl says throwing her arms around her best friend

Gracie smiles into the embrace, both clinging to the other, pulling apart sapphire orbs stare into emerald swirls "what are you doing here?"

With a shrug the blonde says "thought you needed some backup so I jumped in the hipster and got the first flight out"

Looking confused she asks "where did you… oh shit, no Sam, please tell me you didn't"

The new girl smiles "don't worry about it, it's just a vacation, I can save up again, but when am I ever going to get the chance to save by bestie from life's shit-pile?"

Gracie's heart clenches "Sam, you've been dying to go backpacking for years! What about all the adventure of Europe?"

Taking her friends hand the girl shrugs "Europe aint going nowhere, but we are, so get that fine ass in there so I get strip, rip and rap you in fuckability"

The three men watch while the girls laugh and walk back into the room, Phil looks to the dentist and asks "when did you call her?"

"At the hospital, thought she could use a friend" with that Stu walks off to call Jade and finish getting ready, leaving Phil to stare at the door

"Phil, what color are you wearing?" Alan suddenly asks

Phil sits on his bed; shirtless and slumped, examining the heart carved pearl "what's going on with you?"

Snapping the velvet box closed the blonde stands "just me looking fantastic man"

Closing the door behind him the dentist asks "why don't you just tell her what happened, about how you feel?"

Shrugging on his shirt with a bitter chuckle Phil says "now you suddenly support me banging your sister?"

"Don't do that Phil; don't try to change to subject. What's stopping you from walking in there right now and telling her everything? For that matter, what's stopping me?" Stu say's stern and unyielding

Watching as his friend goes to the door the teacher shoots across the room, slamming the opening door closed "you can't!"

Seeming more than shocked and very confused Stu, with a wave of his arms, shouts "why the fuck not?"

"Because she deserves better ok!" Phil screams back at him

With a frowned brow the dentist asks "what?"

"Come on Stu, look at me! I got married to a girl I barely knew because I knocked her up, became a teacher to try and relive my glory days and then fucked and fell in love with one of my best friends littler sister, who's heart I broke repeatedly and so bad she gave it up to my other best friend then when I found out I was a fucking asshole to her… I'm an asshole Stu, and Gracie; she deserves so much more than that shit man. Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't remember, she's better off"

Shaking his head Stu laughs "are you kidding me? Phil, you're her hero, she worships you and she _loves_ you! So you fucked up a few times, big deal, who hasn't? I mean look at Dog and Gracie, talk about fucked up and me? Well… I married a stranger, I was going to give my Gammy's ring to a woman I hate, but you, you have always pushed me Phil, pushed me to be better, to go after what I want and fuck the aftermath so now it's my turn…"

Walking over and putting his hands on his friend's shoulders he sighs "she loves you and you love her, so go after her…"

Meanwhile back in Gracie's room the blonde girl shimmy's into a green dress, with a glance in the mirror quickly undresses, throwing it to her friend to try "so… how's the slammer?"

"Nothing your make-up magic can't fix, Sammy, I'm so glad you're here…" the blue haired girl says, picking up another dress

A wave of confusion washed over the blonde, a shiver of uncertainty. Stu had told her what happened when he called, but she knew something wasn't right "me to… hey Gracie"

"Yeah?" her best friend smiles

Swallowing hard the girl returns the smile's "try the black one"

A short while later Sam comes out, adored in a gold glitter one sleeved cocktail dress, showing off her tattoo's and with matching heels, meeting Stu in the suite before the others join "how is she?"

With a shake of her head she sighs "I'm not sure, I know my bitch, she's bugging man and my bitch don't bug 'bout nothing"

He smiles and whistles through his teeth "could you not call my sister a bitch please, at least around me, or our parents"

She rolls her eyes at him "the point is something aint right and I intend to figure it out! What about you, any luck with the dream boat?"

Taking a deep breath he nods "I think so, we talked but he's still anxious… he just needs a little more of a nudge, I'm working on it"

"Hey Stu, is this suit ok for a high class gambler? I want to make an impression" Alan says coming out in an ugly suit

"It's beautiful Alan" the dentist lies as Phil follows them out

Just then the door opens and out steps Gracie, wearing a black off-shoulder dress, ankle length at the back but rising thigh high in front, her hair curled and pinned up. She looked beautiful.

"Fuckable, totally fuckable…" Sam smiles with an approving nod

They get to the casino, Stu having gone to meet Jade outside then rounding the table to meet with the others, Gracie and Sam pretending to fawn over Alan as he wins and wins.

The tattooed blonde looks at the teacher, in his cheer he goes to grab Gracie, seemingly going to kiss her but pulls back, Sam notices, no… it couldn't be… could it? She slaps on a smile and entwines her fingers with the brunettes "excuse us, make-up touch up"

She drags a muddled looking Gracie into the bathroom, practically throwing her across the room "Fuck, Sammy, like walking in these things isn't hard enough!"

The blonde shakes her head "un-fucking-believable…"

"Sam…" the blur haired girl starts

Raising a hand Sam yells "drop the act Grace, this is me your talking to… you don't fool me"

The brunette slumps into the sinks "how did you know?"

"Please I know you better than my vibrator! You flinched, when dream boat went to touch you… you don't have amnesia, you're faking!" She demands with folded arms

A low sniffle comes from Gracie "never could lie to you"

With a shake of her head and a frowned brow the blonde asks "why, babe, why lie"

"You didn't see them, him, the way he acted when he found out about Doug… I can't take it Sammy, I just want things to go back because this shit hurts to much!" she sobs

Running to embrace her friend she sooths "oh Gracie… you stupid fuck"

Pulling back she cups the weeping girls face "you can't go back, Pandora's Box is officially open and all the shit is out… bitch I love you, you're my girl and I'd do anything for you, I'd die for you, so right now I'm going to knock some sense into your sweet ass."

She shakes her head "no, no, I can't do it, he fucking hates me!"

"He loves you, you dumb shit! He thinks he's not good enough for you, but you need to grow some balls and go fuck your man" her best friend screams

With wide eyes Gracie sniffles "you think he loves me?"

"Ow!" the brunette calls as Sam's hand connects to her head

"You're a fucking retard!" the blonde smirks

Standing up the blue haired girl raps her arms around the skinny punk chick "your so my slut"

She laughs and pushes her friend "move it, you're getting all your girl feelings on my awesomeness"

Straightening, Gracie marches out the toilet and over to the table, only to see Jade laid out on the floor "I'm such a klutz. I get so nervous when I gamble. I'm so silly."

She doesn't see Phil, knowing him and Alan must have legged it she takes her leave to meet back at the hotel room like planned.

Meanwhile the teacher and the bum are in the elevator. Alan smiles up at Phil as he punches the air in celebration "yeah, yeah we were good… hey Phil?"

"Yeah buddy" the blonde smiles

The bearded man looks up at him with a tilt of her head "if you and Gracie feel stuff why don't you just be together?"

All the joy drains from the man as he answers "it's um; it's not that simple Alan…"

With a shrug the chubby man answers "sure it is, it's like on TV all this stuff happens, making it so the couple can't be together, but it doesn't, they do, because their all scared"

"Well Alan, that's TV, this is reality" he shrugs

Shaking his head the man says "oh please, I watch Disney documentaries… they all get happy endings!"

Frowning to the man he opens his mouth but shakes his head, not wanting to crash the naive man's reality as he continues "I'm just saying if Beast can be that ugly, mean and unintentionally kill Gaston and still get the girl, why can't you?"

The guys crazy, no doubt, but he makes a good point, the elevator dings, Phil left with a pensive expression as he walks out "Phil!"

He turns to see a panting Gracie, carrying her shoes "Princess, did you take the stairs?"

She doesn't answer, just breaking into a sprint, dropping her heels and jumping into his arms, he catches her thighs as lips crash with a heated moan. After a long moment they pull apart and Gracie pants "Philip Wenneck, I'm in fucking love with you!"

A smile breaks out as he confesses "I'm in love with you to Princess, my perfect dirty little Princess Gracie…"

She beams and yanks his hair, pulling him into another kiss, the elevator dings out steps two blondes and a dentist, Sam and Stu high-fiveing as Alan wipes at a tear "Snow White has nothing on you guys…"


End file.
